Alice Cooper Goes to Hell(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Лейбл:Warner Music Group Дата релиза:25 июня, 1976 Треклист 0.A Bedtime Story 1. Go to Hell 05:12 2. You Gotta Dance 02:45 3. I'm the Coolest 03:57 4. Didn't We Meet 04:16 5. I Never Cry 03:43 6. Give the Kid a Break 04:14 7. Guilty 03:22 8. Wake Me Gently 05:03 9. Wish You Were Here 04:36 10. I'm Always Chasing Rainbows 02:08 11. Going Home 03:47 Тексты песен 1. A BEDTIME STORY Lay still, steven, and I'll tell you a bedtime story. I'll tell you a bedtime story that's not for all children. It's a very special story, that only special children will understand. It's a half aware story, and it will be better if you close your eyes. It's a story that takes place in a dream, like other nightmares you have known. It's a dream that Alice has dreamed. You can dream along with him. You can follow Alice down the staircase, deep, down the stairs to the pit where he doesn't want to go, but he has to. If you go to sleep now, Steven, you can go down the long and endless staircase and sing sweet song to Alice and free him. And if you can't get to sleep, Steven and the middle of night you get out of bed, when everything is quiet and the trees are still and the birds are hiding from the dark, you can lay down on your bedroom floor and press your ear tightly to the boards. If you listen very carefully you can hear Alice searching for a way out, forever chasing rainbows. Sleep tight, Steven. And have a good night. 2. GO TO HELL For criminal acts and violence on the stage For being a brat Refusing to act your age For all of the decent citizens you've enraged You can go to Hell For gambling and drinking alcohol constantly For making us doubt our parents authority For choosing to be a living obscenity You can go to Hell You're something that never should have happened You even make your Grandma sick You'd poison a blind man's dog and steal his cane You'd gift wrap a leper And mail him to your Aunt Jane You'd even force-feed a diabetic a candy cane You can go to Hell You're something that never should have happened You even make your Grandma sick For criminal acts and violence on the stage For being a brat Refusing to act your age For all of the decent citizens you've enraged You can go to Hell 3. YOU GOTTA DANCE We like to throw our bodies around We like to feel each other We're all slaves when we hear that sound Says dance Says dance Says ya gotta dance Says dance And there ain't no two ways about it We're all compelled to rise and thrust When we all move together We're hypnotized with savage lust Says dance Says dance Says ya gotta dance Says dance I'm so hot it makes me shiver Makes me wet Makes me slide It's some spirit I'm possessed by I can't stop We just got to dance Dance Dance W egotta blow when we says blow And we gotta shake and shimmy We got the strings tied to our soul Says dance Says dance Says we gotta dance (And I don't mean tomorrow) Says dance 4. I'M THE COOLEST You know that I'm the coolest That's ever come around You'll notice things get hotter Whenever I'm in the town I mean I gotta be the coolest Who else could it be Everybody knows who's really cool Me Let's face it I'm the greatest I'm Mr. Number One My hometown built a statue To their favorite son I mean a gotta be the greatest I'm just a ball of fun I mean I'm definitely the greatest I'm also the coolest You can't leave a package like you Sitting on no shelf Let me tell you I'm so cool sonny I'm gonna save a little for myself Baby, come over here a minute Who is the coolest I mean how to I look Yea You can't leave a package like you Sitting on no shelf Let me tell you, I'm so cool, sonny I'm gonna save a little for myself You know the day I was born There were these for dudes up on a hill They said they saw this star Hanging out over town And the whole world seemed to stand still It image the Sunday papers I guess it provers for sure I am the coolest I am the greatest I am the baddest I am the smoothest I'm just the best Sand dancer come on Ah yea Right 5. DIDN'T WE MEET Pardon me But you see I've seen that face before I know those eyes Unearthly wise I feel it more and more To look at you Deja Vu Chills me to the core They say that you are the king of this whole damn thing But that only confused me I don't stand aghost of a chance with my host And if frankly amused me So let's drink a few Here's looking at you I swear Didn't we meet in the night in my sleep somewhere Didn't we meet in the night in my sleep somewhere Gradually I could see Things are getting clear That ancient face Satanic grace This sudden rush of fear They say that you are the king of this whole damn thing Now they got me believing They said I don't stand aghost of a chance with my host So I better be leaving So let's drnk a few Here's looking at you I swear Didn't we meet in the night in my sllep somewhere Here I am The door's been slammed They're gonna roast Make me bleed Till I plead For you to let me die They say that you are the king of this whole damn thing Now they got me believing They said I don't stand aghost of a chance with my host So I better be leaving So let's drnk a few Here's looking at you I swear Didn't we meet in the night in my sllep somewhere 6. I NEVER CRY If there is a tear on my face It makes me shiver to the bones It shakes me, Babe It's just a heartache that got in my eye And you know I never cry ,I never cry Sometimes I drink more than I need Until the TV's dead and gone I may be lonely But I'm never alone And the night may pass me bay But I'm never alone And the night may pass me by But I'll never cry Take away, take away my eyes Sometimes I'd rather be blind Break a heart, break a heart of stone Open it up but don't you leave it alone 'Cuz that's all I got to give you Believe me Babe, it ain't been used My heart's a virgin, it never been tried And you know I'll never cry And you know I'll never cry And you know I'll never cry Never cry, I'll never cry Break a heart, break a heart of stone Open it up but don't you leave it alone 'Cuz that's all I got to give you Believe me Babe, it ain't been used My heart's a virgin, it never been tried And you know I'll never cry Never cry I'll never cry 7. GIVE THE KID A BREAK Don't know why I'm down here Must be something I said Or some small I small imperfection In my soul or in my head Don't know why I'm down here Don't deserve to roast or bake I'm fighting off slanderous allegations Why don't you give the kid a break Don't you think maybe we could talk this over You're a reasonable man Could we discuss my grave situation I'm a miserable man And I'm in the frying man Give the kid a break Give me one good reason why I should All, right, all right, so I made a few mistakes But listen for Heaven's sake Watch your language ,Kid OK, OK, don't get hot Don't question my judgement He only reaped what he sowed He cast his pearls before swine And that's good enough for me I don't want to talk it over Even tho' I'm a resonable man Sonny, come over here Looks like you're in no position to bargain You're a convicted man You're right in the frying pan Give the kid a break Please, give me a kid of break Give the kid a break Nah, nah, I don't think so, man Come on, you know I got what it takes Can't you give me a break Sure thing kid, when Hell freezes over Give the kid a break Hey, you guys, I thought you were on my side No they don't Give the kid a break Yeah, well thanks a lot, pals Listen boss, maybe we can make a little deal Isn't there anything I can say Of some kind of fine I can pay Something Don't know why I'm down here Must be something I said (I'm sorry) Or some small imperfection In my soul or in my head It might be some infection It might be a small imperfection or a clear case of misdirection It might be a small imperfection In my soul or in my head Give the kid a break 8. GUILTY Just tried to have fun Raised Hell and then store I'm a dirt talking , beer drinking woman chasing minister's son Slap on the make-up And blast out the music Wake up the neighborns with a roal like a teenage heavy metal elephant gun If you call that guilty then that's what I am I'm gulty I'm gulty Like driving too fast Love going too far It seems the law's on my ass everytime I stick it out of the door If you call that guilty then that's what I am I'm gulty I'm gulty Bad boy on a summer night When the hearmakes me mean and I want to fight With me pedal on the metal And I do what I want to do Bad girls make me feel all right When it's hot and tey start screaming in the night Golly gee, it's wrong be so guilty I'm guilty Guilty I'm guilty My conscience is on vacation in acute degeneration Willpower has sunkto an all-time low If you call that guilty well I guess I am I'm gulty I'm gulty If you call this guilty then that's what I am I'm gulty, I'm gulty, I'm gulty, I'm gulty I'm gulty, I'm gulty, I'm gulty, I'm gulty Well, I'm gulty Yeah, I'm gulty I don't care I'm gulty I think I have been framed anyway They said I'm guilty I'm gulty They're guilty and everyone is guilty 9. WAKE ME GENTLY I was scared to death Afraid to close my eyes And find that I was gone Like every other one Who left before the dawn I vanished in the air Am I still there Wake me gently If you can Wake me gently Just touch my hand Wake me gently Pull my sleeve 'Cuz where I'm at Is where I wanna leave And in my sleep I look so lifeless on this bed Laid out on satin sheets This dream's a novel That I don't dare complete No happy ending read I think the hero's dead Wake me gently If you can Wake me gently Just touch my hand Wake me gently Pull my sleeve 'Cuz where I'm at Is where I wanna leave Me to my slumber And I never come home Please help me, I'm frightened Of what's going on What's going on And if I can't wake up Will I be all alone A stranded orphan here Or will I bump into Some other wandering soul And will talk to me Somebody, somebody please rescue me Wake me gently If you can Wake me gently Just touch my hand Wake me gently Pull my sleeve 'Cuz where I'm at Is where I wanna leave I wanna leave I wanna leave I wanna wake up I wanna leave I don't wanna stay I wanna leave I wanna go I wanna go home I wanna go home Just wake me up I wanna go home Wake me up, please 'Cuz I wanna go home Wake me Wake me 10. WISH YOU WERE HERE I sent you a postcard Thought it would be funny Would have sent a souvenir But they took all my money It's pretty warm down here but it ain't sunny And I'm having a Hell of a time, my dear Wish you were here I tried to call you I tried to call you Long distance operators that only stall you Besides the damn rates are so high They just appall you And I'm having a Hell of time, my dear Wish you were here And I'm having a Hell of time, my dear Wish you were here It started out on a nice vacation Left the station right on time Now it's turned to near frustration I'm just a prisoner in time Can't get a ticket to get me home, my dear And I'm having a Hell of time, my dear Wish you were here Having a Hell of time, my dear Wish you were here Having a Hell of time, my dear Wish you were here Seeing all the sights here I'm getting lonely I'd show you all the film I took if they would only get ley me go home Dear, sincerely I'm having a Hell of time, my dear Wish you were here I'm having a Hell of time, my dear Wish you were here I'm having a Hell of time, my dear Wish you were here I'm having a Hell of time, my dear Wish you were here I'm having a Hell of time, my dear Wish you were here I'm having a Hell of time, my dear Wish you were here 11. I'ì Always Chasing Rainbows At the end of the rainbow there's happiness And to find it how often I've tried But my life is a race Just a wild goose chase And my dreams have all been denied Why have I always been a failure What can the reason be I wonder if the world's to blame I wonder if it could be me I'm always chasing rainbows, watching clouds drifting by My schemes are just like all my dreams Ending in the sky Some fellows look and find the sunshine I always look and find the rain And some fellows make a winning sometime And I never even make a gain I'm always chasing rainbows waiting to find the little bluebird in vain 12. GOING HOME I'm going home There I am there in my bedrrom I'm safe and I'm snug and shoring And so glad to be there I'm going home None of this ever happened But God, I relly did it Still nothing has changed I'm going home I'm going home To my own room to all the mess To all the dirty laundry It looks so good I don't care I'm just so glad to be back home Sweet home I wonder if anyone missed me Or have I been gone so long They thought that I'd died How many said I wonder what happened to Alice How many shrugged or laughed How many cried But I don't give a damn 'Cuz I'm going home I'm going home To my own room to all the mess To all the dirty laundry It looks so good I don't care I'm just so glad to be back home I'm going home Nothing can stop me now Категория:Альбомы Категория:Элис Купер Категория:Рок Категория:1970-е